Hold My Hand
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: dunia itu... penuh dengan kesedihan. makanya aku ingin membuat dunia yang indah!


"_Hold my hand!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Vocaloid Fanfiction<strong>_

"_**Hold My Hand"**_

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Gaje, abal, AU, typo(s) might be, aneh, alur kecepetan**_

_**Inspired by: Maher Zain – Hold My Hands**_

_**Miku POV**_

_**Genre gak jelas, makanya asal pilih genre**_

_**A little piece of author's note: **__taraaa~ setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan romance story, lice coba cari ide lain, misalnya friendship atau horror, yang ketemu friendship, eh, tapi gak bisa dibilang friendship juga kayaknya. Tara, jadilah ff ini. Gaje, abal, dan ajaib. Soalnya ketemu aja selewat gitu... abal sumpah. Don't like don't read :p oke, kenapa saya pilih ide dari lagu ini? Ini... gara-gara guru science lice _=w=_ nanti pas maulid nabi mau nyanyiin lagu ini, lice lihat lyric lagunya, eh, malah kepikiran ff ini :p haha, ide selewat yang super gaje. Nyah, need review~ ah, kenapa lice pilih fandom Vocaloid lagi? soalnya fandom ini rame, lice hobi mangkal di fandom yang rame :p ending nya ngambang ih, gaje nih ff D: ah, abaikan ==_

* * *

><p>Aku duduk terdiam diatas rumput lembut di taman. Kututup mataku untuk merasakan semua kehidupan di taman ini. Berharap mendengar suara indah seperti nyanyian rerumputan, tawa angin, atau seperti itulah. Aku mendengarkan suara alam disekitarku. Tidak kudengar hal yang indah... aku tidak mendengar nyanyian dari rerumputan, tawa angin, atau sejenis itu. Yang kudengar adalah... tangisan keras para bunga dan suara sedih dari para angin. Oh, menyedihkan sekali. Kuharap aku mendengar suara indah mereka, bukan suara sedih mereka.<p>

Kulemparkan pandanganku kebelakang. Kulihat sekumpulan anak lelaki merusak taman. Mencabuti bunga, melempari kucing dengan batu, menginjak rumput ditempat yang tertulis tidak boleh diinjak, mengganggu orang, dan semacamnya. Terlalu mengganggu. Dalam hati, aku berpikir, sejak kapan manusia seperti kita ini menjadi dingin dan kosong, tanpa kebaikan? Apa sudah hilang sejak dulu? Atau... hei, apa kita sudah benar-benar berubah sebuta itu? Buta akan kebaikan... buta akan kebenaran...

Kalau begitu apa yang selama ini kita lakukan?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah lain. Ke arah jalan. Apa yang kutemukan adalah hal yang paling tidak kusukai. Tawuran warga. Huh, sungguh menganggu. Apa gunanya tawuran, sih? Tidak ada kan? Apa ini yang selama ini kita kerjakan? Yang selama ini kita kerjakan adalah... berkelahi... dan melakukan hal-hal jelek semacam itu. Oh, Tuhan, apa untuk ini kita diciptakan?

Aku berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan taman. Melewati orang-orang yang sedang tawuran. Eh? Takut terkena benda yang dilempar di tawuran? Untuk apa? Aku bersedia saja mati sekarang, biar saja dosaku mereka yang tanggung. Aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya aku bisa terbebas dari dunia aneh ini.

Saat itu malam menjelang. Matahari mulai terbenam, digantikan oleh bulan yang sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan wujudnya. Bulan purnama, ya? Dalam hati, aku berpikir, selama ini kita, semua manusia, selalu berbagi cahaya matahari yang sama, berbagi bulat bulan yang sama, tapi kenapa kita tidak pernah bisa berbagi cinta yang sama? Apa ada yang salah kalau kita berbagi cinta yang sama?

Aku menghela napas. Dalam hati aku mengeluh, apa ini hidup? Kenapa seperti ini? Apa tidak ada cara lain? Aku butuh perdamaian di dunia ini, aku tidak butuh dunia yang penuh perselisihan. Padahal, waktu kita hidup di dunia ini hanya sebentar, kenapa kita tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berguna saja? dibanding berselisih seperti ini...

Kuhentikan langkahku dan menghela napas panjang. Aku menggenggam tanganku erat-erat, lalu kubalikkan badanku, menatap rombongan manusia-manusia yang mau menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan tawuran yang tidak penting itu. Seandainya aku bisa mengulurkan tanganku pada mereka, akan kusuruh mereka menggenggam tanganku sambil tersenyum, melakukan segala hal yang membahagiakan. Akan kubiarkan mereka menatap sebentar ke belakang sambil menggenggam tanganku erat, agar mereka menyadari seperti apa mereka dulu dan membuat mereka berubah. Kugenggam tangan mereka agar mereka tidak berlari mengejar masa lalu mereka yang menyedihkan. Ayo, genggam tanganku dan tengoklah ke belakang. Apa yang telah kita tinggalkan?

Ayo, genggamlah tanganku, dan mari kita berdoa untuk membuat dunia yang indah. Dunia indah yang akan kubagi denganmu. Siapapun mau mendapat dunia yang indah, kan?

Akhirnya, aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang kelelahan saat tawuran. Oh, untung mereka sedang kelelahan. Aku menoleh kesana kemari. Lalu, kulihat orang-orang yang tawuran itu. Ada banyak sekali orang, yang kukenali hanya Kaito, Kiyoteru, Gakupo, Len, dan Piko. Sisanya tidak kukenal. Kudekati Kaito, yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan Kiyoteru, Gakupo, Len, dan Piko. Kuulurkan tanganku dihadapan Kaito. Ia menatapku bingung. Aku hanya berusaha tersenyum sambil membuang semua hal melelahkan yang memenuhi pikiranku. "Apa?" tanyanya. "Genggamlah tanganku. Ayo, ciptakanlah dunia yang indah, genggam tanganku dan buang kosongkan pikiranmu. Tersenyumlah, buatlah mereka berdamai." Kataku sambil membujuk. "Ayo!" bujukku lagi. Dengan ragu, Kaito menjawab uluran tanganku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyambut tanganku. Aku tersenyum. "Mari ciptakan dunia yang indah sambil menggenggam tanganku. Ayo, ajaklah semua untuk berdamai dan membuat dunia yang indah." Kataku.

.

Aku berjalan dalam diam. Hanya iseng mengelilingi kota. Aku melihat sebuah play ground kecil saat aku berjalan. Ah, play ground sepertinya tempat yang damai? Apa kedamaian dan kepolosan anak-anak di play ground bisa mendamaikanku, ya?

Aku berjalan mendekati play ground itu dan mengintip melalui pagar besinya. Dan aku langsung terbelalak kaget. Pemandangannya tidak sesuai harapanku. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Penuh dengan darah, mayat manusia bergelimpangan. Tubuh tanpa nyawa, tubuh anak kecil sampai orang dewasa. Sungguh membuatku mual. Aku melompati pagar besi itu dan memasuki pekarangan play ground yang sudah dipenuhi darah itu. Sambil menahan mual dan merasa jijik, aku melangkah memasuki play ground, melintasi tumpukan mayat orang dewasa dan anak-anak. Mayat orang dewasa yang ingin membuat anak-anak itu berilmu. Mayat anak-anak polos yang mendatangi play ground ini untuk bersosialisasi dan menimba ilmu. Aku menahan mual. Kubuka setiap pintu yang kulihat. Dan dibalik salah satu pintu, kudapati Kaai Yuki, seorang temanku yang masih duduk dibangku play ground. "... Yuki?" aku berjalan mendekati Yuki yang terisak-isak didepan tumpukan mayat teman-temannya. "Yuki?" kupanggil ia sekali lagi. Yuki berbalik. Wajahnya penuh air mata dan percikan darah. "Ada apa?" tanyaku iba. "Aku..." Yuki angkat bicara. "Tiba-tiba sekumpulan orang berjas muncul dan menusuk serta menembaki teman-teman, pak guru, dan ibu guru. Yuki yang takut langsung bersembunyi, jadi tidak ketahuan. Tapi Yuki tidak bisa membantu teman-teman." Katanya terputus-putus karena isakan tangisnya. Dalam hati aku berpikir, siapa orang yang telah membantai anak-anak play ground? Untuk apa? Apa mereka sudah tidak memiliki hati sampai membunuh wajah tanpa dosa itu? Membuat tubuh mereka yang bersih ternodai darah yang telah mereka ciptakan? Apa manusia benar-benar sudah menutup hati mereka sampai tega membunuh mereka? Seperti tidak ada orang yang peduli saja. Atau mereka... telah menganggap hal seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa? Sambil merasa iba, kuulurkan tanganku pada Yuki. "Ayo, Yuki. Kita mulai saja hidup yang baru, yang damai. Mari kita ciptakan dunia yang damai. Lihatlah ke belakang kalau itu bisa jadi pendorong untuk maju, jangan terperangkap. Ayo, kubantu kau membuat dunia yang damai, agar kau tidak kehilangan lagi seperti ini." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Yuki menerima uluran tanganku.

Dan sampai sekarang aku masih terpikir, kita, manusia, sering sekali membagi banyak hal bersama, tapi kenapa kita tidak pernah membagi cinta yang sama?

.

Tapi, yang namanya manusia, selalu hidup bersama dan bertetangga, kan? Tak mungkin manusia hidup sendiri. Cuma ada satu planet kecil untuk hidup, dan itu tandanya kita hidup berdekatan. Kemanapun, aku selalu menjadi tetanggamu, sahabatmu. Jadi, genggamlah tanganku, ya?

Ayo kita buat dunia damai yang indah...

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
